Strife Mansion
by Darksoulfromheaven
Summary: When a young woman takes a job as a maid in the Strife mansion, she finds out that her master is not what he seems to be... CloudxLightning!
1. Chapter 1

It was the beginning of winter, the cold air blew threw my and face. I had recently gotten a job as a house maid at the Strife's mansion. I was a bit nervous, and I wasn't feeling so well these last few days either, and the cold air wasn't making anything better.

I enter through the gates and stop in the front door. I ring the door bell and wait. The door opens and a young man with glasses, blonde hair to his yaw and light eyes. He had a tux and white gloves on, so he was most likely the butler.

"May I help you maim" he said in a British accent. I nod once. "Yes, I'm here for the maid position." I said. He looks me up and down, he open the door wider.

"You may come in, master Strife isn't home yet, but I will be more than happy to give you a tour of the mansion and give you, your uniform." he said smiling. I walk in, he closed the door behind me. The mansion was huge, it had two tall stair cases, in between the stairs was a long hall way that seem to have lead to the living room. The mansion was very old fashion, the furniture and detail around the mansion looked like they were from the 19th century. "This way please!" he shouted. I follow with my bag in my hand. "My name is Billy, I've been serving the master for 3 years now, He's a very busy man, so unless he sends for you, I suggest you let him be. Also, he is very stressed this last few days, he's getting married next month with his girlfriend of a year."

"How old is Mr. Strife? " I asked. He looked over his shoulder and looks at me. "He's about your age my dear, so he's very young!" he said. _**Your not so old yourself, you probably younger than me! **_

"This is the kitchen, you'll probably spend most of your time here!" he said. I saw a woman with short black hair cooking on the stove. She turned and smiled at us.

"Billy! Who's this?!" she asked sweetly.

"I haven't asked her name yet." said Billy, I blush.

"Oh, my name is Lightning! I'm here for the maid position." I hesitated. The woman smiled at me. "My name is Yuffie! I'm the chef of the place! If you need any help, I'll always be here!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you!" I said smiling.

"Ms Lightning, please come this way!" said Billy respectfully. I nod my head and follow him. We went down a case of stairs into a dark room, I see Billy turn a light on and the lights lit. "This will be your uniform!" said Billy as he handed me a white and black corset, a black mini-skirt and a pair of closed heals.

"This thing?!" I said arching my eye brow.

He nod slowly. I grab the uniform and glare at it.

"Please hurry and get dressed." he said going up the stairs.

After I got dressed, Billy wasted no time into giving me my choirs, I did them all without complaining and at the end of the day, I was exhausted.

"Ms. Lightning!" shouted Billy, I rushed to him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Mrs. Strife wishes to see you in his studies! it's the first door to your right if you take this stair case!" he said. I nod and go up the stairs. I knock on the door and wait.

"Enter!" said a husky male voice, I open the door and enter.

I look at him… He was amazingly handsome, blue sky eyes, blond spiked hair, and beautiful skin. His face seem like a model's and his body was like an angle's.

"Are you Lightning?" he asked low as he kept his gaze on some paper work.

"Yes Mr. Strife." I said nodding. He looks up at me and takes his reading glasses off.

"Please come closer." he said in the same tone. I walk towards him, I tired my best not look at his eyes, they're hypnotic and pretty. I look down. He stands from his desk and walk towards me, I get a bit nervous and start to blush. He grabs my chin and looks into my eyes.

"Your not what I expected…." he said in a whisper. My face turned red, he was so close, I felt his hot breath all over my face and neck. I swear… We almost kissed.

"You'll do." he said releasing my chin and going back to his seat behind the desk. I was blank and silent.

"You may leave!" he said. I nod quickly and leave the room. My face was pink and I let out a deep breath when I closed the door behind me. I went to the kitchen. I over hear some mumbling and decided to stop behind the door way and stay quiet.

"What do you mean they broke up?" said Yuffie's voice in a shocked tone.

"I heard them have an argument in the veranda while they were walking together in the garden… She was in tears and everything!" said a male voice, in didn't seem like Billy, so it most have been someone I didn't know.

"Ah, so close… All well, we'll just keep hoping that Cloud will find a wife soon, maybe someone more prettier than Tifa."

"Whatever!"

"Are you done eating?"

"Yeah, thanks, it was good!"

I walk in the kitchen.

"Oh, Lightning! How was your day?!" asked Yuffie. I smile.

"It was ok!" I said.

"This is Vincent!-- Vincent, this is Lightning." said Yuffie.

" Its nice to meet you!" he said.

"Like wise!" I said.

"We should get going to bed!" said Vincent.

"Yeah, I have to get up early tomorrow! Cloud doesn't go to the office tomorrow, but I'm sure he's going to be all day in his studies! Talk about work-aholic." said Yuffie.

"Where do you sleep Lightning?" asked Vincent. My face hardens.

"I don't know, I left my things down stairs in the laundry room, Billy never said anything about a room. He just gave me my choirs and that was pretty much it" I said. Yuffie rolls her eyes.

"That man! I swear, him and Cloud get along so well because they're both workaholics!" Yuffie shouted. Vincent chuckled.

"Billy's asleep, if you want, you can sleep with me Lightning! I have a spear bed in my room." said Vincent smiling at me.

"Oh please! Wake the bastard up!"

"Yuffie…" Vincent said low.

"Thank you Vincent, I'll go get my things. I promise this will be the first and last time."

"Don't worry about it!" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up, I slept well. If only it would have lasted more. I grab my uniform and change in the bathroom while Vincent sleeps. Billy had already given me my schedule for the rest of the month. The first thing on the list was do the master's bed. Thinking that he was awake, I pull the sheets off him. His eyes open wide and he looks at me funny.

"Mr. Strife! I'm so sorry, I though you were down stairs already!" I said blushing. He sat up, his eyes close tight as he ran his hand through his blond hair.

"Its alright Lightning…" he said sweetly. He got up from bed and headed to his bathroom. I start fixing the bed and I begin to cough. It hurt my throat.

" Are you alright?" said his voice, I turn and look. He was shirtless and looking at me with worried face. I nod smiling, I look away and continue to make the bed. The door close.

My head was spinning and my throat burned. As I walk into the kitchen, Yuffie notices I was wasn't feeling so good." Are you alright Lightning!? You look sick!" She said worried. I nod with a fake smile. "yes, I'm fine!" I said, hoping that my voice didn't crack.

"Well then, can you please get me dirty dishes, I'm sure that this…CEO's are done eating!" she said smiling and rolling her eyes. I nod my head and go into the dining room. There were two other men sitting beside Cloud. On his left he had a older looking man with blond short hair and he wore all white. On Cloud's right, he had a younger looking man, right about Cloud's age, he had dark raven hair, an 'x' scar on his left cheek, and he wore a red dressy shirt with a lose thigh around his neck, and black pants.

I grab they're plates politely, and head to the kitchen. Before I could even get to the kitchen, my head started to spin violently and my vision was fading, and…. I guess I blacked out.

My vision started to come back, and I was in a bed. I had a towel on my forehead and someone held my hand. When my vision was completely functional, I saw Cloud holding my hand and looking at me with worried eyes.

"Milord…?" I said weakly He smiled.

"Are you alright? You gave all a scare…" he whispered

"Yes… I'm fine." I said.

"Ok then… Get some rest…" he pulled the covers over me and turned off the lamp that was beside the bed on a night stand. I hear a door open and close. And I drifted away back to a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weeks passed, eventually my fever was cured, and I went back to work. **

**One night, I decided to do Yuffie a favor and wash the dishes for her. I felt something warm brush agent my waist.**

"**Shouldn't you let Yuffie do that…" Cloud's husky voice whispered in my ear. Chills ran through me body and I flinched at his hot breath. His arms wrapped around my waist and I froze.**

"**Mrs. Strife, w-what are you doing"**

"**Let's face the facts, I find you attractive, and you find me the same. Why hide it any longer?" **

**He kissed the back of my neck, and I release a low moan. I hear him chuckle, his fingers un-did the straps of my corset and he slides my hair over my shoulder as he started to kiss my back. I tried to hold back the moans trapped in my throat, but they burst out each kiss he gave me.**

**I was soon topless, his warm hands touched my shoulders. **

"**Stop!" I shouted as I turned to look at him with my corset in my hands and agents my chest, covering my breasts.**

"**That's enough! I-I'm not just going to give myself to you like that!" I shouted. He looked at me with a curious look then smiled, a small smile.**

"**Why are you smiling at me, did I say something funny to you?!"**

"**Its not that!-- I'll admit, what I did was out of line, but you also have to admit you liked it…" He said in a calm tone. I blushed. **

**Admit I liked it?! Hell!!! I didn't want him to stop, but I know if I rush into this man's arms, it would just mean a lot of trouble! But what could I say? I could always lie to him, but would he sense it? **

"**Of course I didn't, I can have you arrested for what you just did!" I said in a angry tone.**

"**Do you want to?" he asked with strong eyes and in a husky tone. My blushed was deeper, and I look away.**

"**No." I said low.**

"**This is a very awkward situation." He sighed.**

"**No shit…" I muttered, mostly to myself. He cupped my hand and I looked at him.**

"**How about a date you and me?!" **

"**Your joking right!? What the fuck is wrong with you?!" **

"**I made I mistake, but… I cant seem to control myself around you… Your like-- a deer in a forest, and I'm the hungry wolf that wants to eat you." **

"**That's incredibly corny!"**

"**I know, but it's the truth." he said in such a sweet tone, that my heart felt like jumping out of my chest. I bite my lower lip and look him straight in the eye.**

"**I'll think about it!" I said low. H smiled, oh, how beautiful his smile was. **

"**I'll wait for your answer. Good night Miss. Lightning" he said as he pecked my cheek and left the kitchen.**

**The next morning… I was finally able to rest, it was my day off, and I had a lot of thinking to do. **

"**Ugh!" I moaned. There's a knock at my room's door.**

"**Come in!" I shouted as I lay my head down on my pillow.**

**I hear the door open and I see Yuffie sit beside me with a tray of food. I smile and sit up.**

"**Thanks for bringing me lunch Yuffie!" I said. She smiled.**

"**Don't worry about it, I did say I would do you any favors after all…" I chuckle.**

**I grab the tray and start to eat the good looking and small peace of lasagna.**

"**Hey Lightning, is it alright if I ask you something?!" she said, I spot eating and look at her.**

"**Sure, what is it Yuffie?!" **

"**Is it true that… You had sex with Cloud."**

**I flinch and my eyes open wide.**

"**What! Of course not!" I shouted. **

"**Well, some of the other maids saw you and Cloud…Um? Y'know, doing stuff!?" she said in an awkward tone. I flinch again.**

"**We didn't go that far!" Oops… **

"**So what did happen!?" she asked very curiously.**

"**We!? No, I mean! Agh!" **

"**I wont tell anyone! Well, most of the staff knows, but I'll keep your secret!"**

"**Yuffie, I'm in a very uncomfortable with all that's happening! And you pressuring me isn't helping!" I shouted. She flinched and looked at me with worried eyes.**

"**I'm sorry, it's just that, Cloud…" her face sadden. My face soften as I looked at her confused and worried face.**

"**What?" I asked low.**

"**Cloud's parents died when he was just a baby, they were in a plane crash. His grandparents took care of him until he was sixteen, then also died… He was able to finish collage by the time he was eighteen don't ask me how he did it, I really don't know; and started his national delivery services when he turned twenty. He's had a very good career, but he's always been sad and lonely. That's why I get frustrated when he dumps a girlfriend or vices versa!"**

**I was speechless, he's a hard-worker, I'll give him that. To have gone through so much in life and now have the life that he has and still have charming looks. It takes balls to do that.**

"**Thank you for telling me this Yuffie." I said low and with a soft face…**

**I gently knock on his door three time.**

"**Come in!" shouted his husky voice. I open the door and walk in slowly, he looked at me with gentle eyes and his face harden.**

"**Milord… I've come here to answer your question." I breathed. His face harden more and he licked his lips.**

"**And…What is your answer?" he said low.**

"**It would be a yes…" I smiled a little. His face soften and his lips were also in a small smile.**

"**Then… This week-end we'll go out to dinner. I promise."**

"**Alright. I'll wait then."**


	4. Chapter 4

I placed the small black dress that Yuffie had given me on the bed.. When I told her that I was going on the date with Cloud, she went fan girl. She picked out everything for me, make up, shoes and etc.

I looked in the mirror and apply the clear lip-gloss. I couldn't believe that I was getting all dolled up for a man that I had just met a few weeks ago. It felt weird, yet I didn't mind. I sigh and put on the black dress. I then sat on the bed and started to put my black heals on, then started to put my hair in a messy bun.

That's when I heard a knock on my door, I answer it nervously, thinking it was Cloud, only to find Yuffie with a wide grin on her small face.

" Yuffie?!" I said.

"Look at you all dressed up and pretty!" she giggled. I blushed a little.

"Thanks. Why are you here, are you going to spy on me through the whole date?!"

"Not really! I came over here to give you something!" She smiled. I blinked.

'"And that would be?" I asked as I raised an eye-brow. She reached into her left pocket and took out a small spray-bottle of purple liquid.

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

" It's a perfume, it smells really sweet! I rushed over here once I found it!" she said with a preppy attitude. I stare at the bottle.

"Umm? You want me to wear it?!" I asked, even though I knew the answer..

"Of course!" She shouted, then started to spray some of the perfume on me and I coughed a little. She giggled.

"Great! Now I smell like a pile daisies!" I said annoyed.

"Oh just relax! You look and smell amazing!" She shouted as she started to push me down the hall and to the stair case. I look down to the end of the stair case and find Cloud, looking up at me. He wore a black suit with an elegant gray shirt, and dressy black shoes. He had roses in his left hand, my face turned red and I slowly went down the stairs, his sky-blue eyes never left me, and I smiled tenderly at him. "These are for you…" He said in his husky voice as his eyes burned my skin. I took the roses and smelled them, roses are my favorite. Maybe Yuffie told him something or it was just a coincidence, or just simply pure luck.

"Thank you milord." I said with a smiles.

" It's Cloud from now on Lightning…' he said, taking my arm and leading me to the exit. I placed the roses on a small table and went through the door with him at my side.

After a nice dinner at a Italian restaurant, we went to a park, even though it was the middle of winter. We sat on a bench and looked at the lake, it wasn't to cold out for it to be frozen, and the moon light shined on it. It was beautiful, Cloud then placed and arm around me to keep me warm, I blush.

"Yuffie has told me good things about you…" I said, trying to break our almost endless silence since we had reached the park.

"Really? Why am I not surprised…" He said, though his face was a bit hard and he licked his bottom lip. The silence grew back again, and I realized that Cloud's sky-blue eyes were sad… Of course, his family was dead and he's tried hard to live day by day.

Then… I don't know what part of my mind came over me to kiss his cold cheek, but I did. He looked at me and smiled, he enjoyed it, then he leaned on me. I got nervous, I knew he wanted more, his lips pressed agents mine, I instantly melted at his touch, they tasted like the chocolate cake we had at the restaurant. My heart started to beat fast, his lips were warm and smooth. His tongue pressed agents my lower lip, I open my mouth shyly and both our tongues started to dances with each other. His gloved hand cupped my cold cheek and gently slides down my neck and caresses my jaw with his thumb as we still shared that hot and passionate kiss. He slowly separated from me, I look deep into his sky blue eyes, I kiss him back, only gently and less passionate. He chuckled playfully, I couldn't help but blush and smile.

When we got back to the mansion, it was dark and quiet, he held my hand all the way to my room.

" Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" he asked out of the blue. I looked at him awkwardly, and remained silent for a moment.

"Your really bold aren't you..?" I said. He nods and smirked at me. I then blinked.

"I'll go… But no funny stuff…" I smirked. He chuckled.

"I promise." he then picked me from my feet and started to carry me bridel style. I yelped at this surprise attack and held him tightly, thinking I was going to fall off. He laughs lowly and kissed my cheek tenderly.

When we reached his room, he pushed it open with his back. He placed me down lightly and turned the lights on.

"Stay here." He ordered as he rushed to his walking closet and looked through it for something. As he did, I started to look around the room. On the dresser, I found a picture of a young woman with sky-blue eyes, and long blond hair. Cloud was the stunning image of this woman, I gabbed the picture to look at it more clearly.

" They said when I was born…" said his voice, I flinched and turned back at him. His eyes were sad again. "I was born premature… She never gave up hope that I would live and be alright… She stayed beside me, until I was well enough to leave the hospital with her… A few weeks later, she died along with my father."

I looked at the picture and placed it down where I had found it, I went over to him and hugged him as tightly as I could. He hugged back

" She'd be proud of you Cloud…I know many people are, and your not alone, you never ill be… I promise you that…" I whispered as softly as I could in his ear, I ran my fingers in his spikes. I felt his arms wrap around me tighter, he looked into my eyes and I looked back into his. He kissed my lips again, how I love that… The way he kissed me was magical, I never want them to stop. He pulled away and rested his forehead agents mine.

"I know…" He whispered, I smiled a little, this was the perfect moment, I didn't want it to stop.

He pulled away from or magical moment and grabbed a black T--shirt He handed to me and I took it.

"You can sleep in this tonight." He said.

" Thanks… Where's the bathroom?" I asked. He pointed at the door next to the closet and I nodded. I went to change and wash my face. When I came out, I saw Cloud in bed, he had a sleeveless white shirt He smiled at me and I smiled back I jumped in the bed and he took me in his arms, I giggles and he chuckled.

I placed my head on the soft and fluffy pillow as I kept my gaze on the handsome man beside me… He was already asleep, his face was peace full in his sleep… Almost like a child.

Why am I thinking such things, I have only met this man only half a month ago, and I barely speak to him… But yet here I am in his bed, wearing his cloths and gazing at him.

I know deep in my heart I'm falling in love, but do I really want to!? And can I really control it..?! Things have gotten so weird and difficult since I got to the Strife mansion…


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up to him was amazing, the sun light entered through the window, I was at peace, I've never felt this clam in my life. I run my fingers threw his spikes and look at him sleeping, that's when he slowly opened his eyes, I smile.

"Good morning…" He whispered as his eyes gaze into mine.

"Morning sleepy head…" I said. He brushed his hand on my cheek and pulled me in a soft kiss.

"We should head down stairs, Yuffie probably has breakfast ready…" he said getting up from bed and heading to the bathroom.

Oh no… What could Yuffie possibly have planed to celebrate, blue berry pancakes with strawberry syrup, with whip-cream, and some nice hot tea with honey… Hmm!? Now that I think about it, maybe that doesn't sound half bad! I got up from bed and stretched. Cloud came out in his black bathrobe, we made our way to the dinning room and just as I expected… Found a huge buffet of food.

Cloud raised an eye brow, and I rolled my eyes. Yuffie rushed in the room with some juice and smiled at us.

" I hope you two have a huge appetite!" she said, giggling.

"You expect us to eat all of this?!" Said Cloud, placing his hand over his eyes and shaking his head very slowly.

"Of course I do!!!" she shouted, her eye twitched.

"Well, we might as well eat some of it! We can't let it all go to waist!" I said, smiling at Cloud. (I was really looking forward for some blue berry pancakes after all). :3

Cloud nods, we sat beside each other and I started to eat the blue berry pancakes with the strawberry syrup, as Cloud drinks some coffee with toast and eggs. Cloud grabs my hand gently, his index finger ran through my knuckles. I smile, I can't help but be happy with him. Then, out the corner of my eye, I see Yuffie, Vincent and…? Billy!? Peeking behind a wall. I make an awkward face.

"Are you alright Lightning..?" asked Cloud. I look at Cloud and nod. He smiled and kisses my cheek.

Yuffie then squeaked and jumped in excitement, they all tripped and fell on the floor. I couldn't help but snort. Cloud looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes and sighed loudly.

After breakfast, Cloud went to work and I decided to go back into my room to change. I put on a lose, white, T-shirt on, with some black shorts. I decide to write a litter to my younger sister, I haven't seen her in since our parents were divorce. She went with mom and went with dad, I still talk to her through the phone and mostly write her letters.

**Sarah, how are you? Just to let you know I'm doing well in my new job and that I met someone really nice. The rest of the staff are sweet to me, and I'm enjoying my stay here. Hopefully I'll be able to see you for the holidays… I miss you a lot, how's mom?! I hope she's fine as I wish for you little sis. Hope to see you very soon! **

**With love, Light!**

With that I folded the letter and placed it on my small night stand, I'll find a envelop later and mail it. I then hear a rapid knocking at my door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Yuffie rushed in through the door, locking it behind her and jumping in my bed.

"Tell me everything! I want to know everything you guys did last night! Please, please, please!!!" she shouted, she looked like she had just swallowed a bag of sugar. I grab her shoulders and hold her still.

"Nothing, we had dinner, talked a little, went to the park and… talked some more, came home and we decided to sleep together."

"Oh shit! You guys had sex!!!" She yelled. I covered her mouth.

"NO!" I yelled. She then pulled away a little and pouted.

"Aw…" she moaned. My eye twitches.

"I don't know him that well to give him my virgini--" Oops… her eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped.

"You're a virgin Light!?" she asked. I bite my lower lip ad sigh loudly. "Oh my God! I don't know what to say!" she shouted. I cross my arms.

"Its not like it's a bad thing!" I protested. She giggles.

"I know! -- Its just that… It's kind of shocking! Mean, whoa!" she giggled.

"Oh stop it!" I blushed. She laughed.

"Alright, alright! I'll stop!" She giggles. " Now, can you please tell me more details on what happened!?" She asked with a smirk. I sigh.

"We just talked." I said, she raised and eye brow.

"Why do I get the feeling that you guys did more than just talk!?" She said. I sigh again.

"Fine, I give up! We… Sorta…" I blushed.

'Yes!? Yes, yes, yes?!" She jumps a little in the bed.

"We sorta… Kissed?!" I blushed more. Suddenly Yuffie attacked me with a huge bear-hug, I flinch.

"YAY!!!" she yelled on the top her lungs, almost breaking my ear drums.

"Yuffie, relax, it's not--" I tried to push her off, but the woman had the grip of a monkey with a golden banana! Then she let go.

"Oh my god! Could you image how beautiful you'll look in a wedding dress!?" she shouted.. I slammed my hand agents my forehead and grunted.

"Yuffie, it was one date! And it was just kissed!" I said. She chuckled.

"But it's pretty obvious that you like Cloud! A lot!!!" She giggled. I blushed harder.

"S-Shut up Yuffie!" I said. She laughed.

"See! I knew it!" she shouted.

" I don't want to talk about this anymore! Can we do something else!?" I shouted. She nods.

"Alright, I guess I've had enough information for today!" she smiles.

Later that day, Yuffie convinced me to make something for Cloud for lunch. I made some green tea and home made blue berry muffins. I'm no cook, but anything with blue berry in them, I make sure to learn how to cook it! I put the small lunch in a silver tray and head up stairs. I knock lightly on the door.

"Come in!" Cloud shouted. I push the door open with my shoulder and enter the room. I turn to look at him and smile lightly, his mouth with half open and in a small smile, his eyes showed tenderness and love. I walked over and placed the tray in an open space on his desk.

"I hope your in the mood for lunch." I said, he nods.

"Thank you Lightning." He said in a tender tone. I kissed his cheek and left him to eat.

After a long and pretty much boring day, I was able to find an envelop for my letter. I place the letter in it, I put the address on it and leave it on my small night stand.

There's a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Cloud came in through door.

"Hey Lightning…" he greeted softly.

"Hey Cloud." I said.

"I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room?" he asked.

"I'd love to…" I said blushing. He nods and took my arm, leading me to his master bed room.

**Sorry for not updating, I haven't been getting much reviews for the last..??? 5 TO 7 MONTHS!!!!!!!! A but hopefully I will get more, I'm happy that I still get reviews on this story, thank you all ever so much for reading and reviewing!!! **

**~love Saku-chan! (Blue berries rock…) 0.0**


	6. Chapter 6

Its Christmas morning, I wake up to the smell of gingerbread and a nice cold room… Last night it had snowed, and everything is covered in a white blanket of snow.

I roll around in bed, only to find myself alone, I sit up and look around. No one is there. I sigh. Cloud most be working in the office today and didn't tell me, it makes me mad, cause I wanted to spend time with him on Christmas. But I guess I'll argue about that later, and spend Christmas morning with Yuffie and Vincent, since Billy left to be with his family for the holidays.

I get up from bed and make my way to the bathroom. I brush my teeth, and clean my face. I then grabs my red bathrobe and head downstairs.

On my way down the stairs, I hear laughing, almost half the lights were on, including the Christmas tree. On my way to the kitchen, I see Yuffie making 4 cups of coffee.

"What's with all the caffeine?! Are you getting high?" I joked. Yuffie looks back, her face in a wide grin.

"Oh! They're not for me!" she said.

"Then for who?" I asked. She took my hand and then pulled me into the dining room. That's when… I saw my little sister, smiling at me, her eyes sparkled and all grown up. My eyes watered for the first time as I froze.

"Hi Light…" she said smiling. My hand covered my moth as I sod, I then raced to her and hugged her as tightly as I could., more sods escaped my throat. She hugged me back, I close my eyes tightly and I take her sent in.

"How on earth did you get her…" I sod.

"Your boyfriend picked us up!" she said. I pull away from her and look at her.

" _Us?" _I said with a questionable face. I look over her and see a older looking man, he was about a year or three older than me, he's a hell lot older than Serah. He has sky-blue, golden skin and blond longish hair. Serah steps beside him and grabs his arm.

"Lightning, I'd like you to meet Snow, he's my husband!" she said.

My head suddenly got heavy, my eyes open wide. I open my moth and tried to speak, but words didn't leave my throat. I look at Cloud with a shocked face, he remained silent and looks at them. I was able to clam down, and I slowly looked back at them. Serah eyes were worried and she held Snow tighter.

" Your…Husband?" I muttered, raising an eye brow. She nods quickly. "And mom is..? Ok with this?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"Well, she didn't like him at first because of our age difference, but, once we had Caleb, she warmed up!"

My head started to get heavy again.

'W-Who is Caleb?!" I asked as I moved my hands frantically.

" He's my son!" she said. My head started to spin and I lost control of everything.

" What?! Serah, your only 18, how the hell did this happen!?" I shouted.

" Well, I fell in love and… Things happen!" she said

"What things Serah!? What the hell is going on here, why haven't you told me anything of this!?" I yelled, she flinched a little.

" Mom told me not to.."

" And you listen to her!!! You know I'll always help you Serah!"

' I didn't know what to do..!"

"I'll tell you what you should have!!! You shouldn't have gotten yourself pregnant at a young age with an older man!!!" I yelled with anger. She looked down. I then faced Snow with anger.

"And you!!! Your damn lucky my sister in 18 right now!!! I would have put you in jail the instant I found out you were with her!!! How dare you!!!! You should be ashamed!!!" I yelled. on the top of my lungs, he bit his lower lip and looks away. Cloud stud up and touched my arm.

" Light…" he said softly, I shake my head and go up stairs.

A little while later… Cloud entered the room, I looked at him with sad and almost watery eyes. He sat beside me on the bed and hugged me, he rubbed my shoulder and I laid agents his chest.

"I damn the day we split apart… I should have gone with her…" I muttered. He kissed my head.

"Thing happen, some for a reason and some because we let them happen… but Light, that's all in the past… And I think your sister is really happy with her husband… And they're child is a sweet heart too…" he whispered, his voiced made me clam down, I closed my eyes and snuggled in his chest.

"I should talk to her… " I said low.

"You should, but… try and listen to her a little bit, ok?" he whispered. I nod slowly.

"Thanks…" I look up to him and smile. "You always know what to say…" I whispered. He smiled and kissed my lips gently.

"Because I always say the truth… No matter how much it might hurt…" he said sweetly. I nod and touch his cheek.

"Yeah… I guess…" I said softly with a small smile on my face.

I knock on the guest room and let my self in.

"Serah!" I called. I then hear a child's laughter, I look at where the bed is and see a 3 year old boy, with blue eyes blond, his face was just like Serah's. He was in Serah's arms, tears ran down her cheeks, she looks at me with sad and hurt eyes. She held the boy tighter to her chest, the boy looks at me with his blue and innocent eyes. I look at the boy, he was adorable , the cutest child I've ever seen.

"What is it..?" Serah asked, muttering. I look at her and took a deep breath before speaking.

" Serah… I'm sorry for blowing up like that… I'm just upset that you listen to mom and didn't tell me anything. I wish I could have done something to help you…" I look at the boy, he smiles at me and smile back.

"There wasn't anything you could do…" she said. I blink slowly.

"Still…" I mutter. She smiles at me and I direct my smile at her. " Is this Caleb ?" I asked, even though it was clear.

"Yeah… This is him." She said smiling and petting Caleb's hair.

"Hi honey…" I said sweetly, Caleb hides his face in Serah face and we both giggle. "Shy little guy… kind of like you when you were his age." Serah nods.

"Yeah, he's like that with everyone, except for mom and Snow." she picks him up and places him on the ground.

" I have to have a well needed talk with your husband!" I warned her. She nods her head slowly.

"He's a very sweet guy Light… And I love him very much…" she said softly as some tears escape her eyes. I nod my head slowly.

"Still Serah, I cant have you with someone I don't know…" I said. She looks down and nods.

"I understand, it's ok…" she said.

**Thank you for reading, please leave a re-view! 3**


	7. Chapter 7

Speaking to him was something I was sure of, I know exactly what to ask and say to him, the matter was just doing it. I sat in dining room with him, we were face to face. His face was a bit nervous, I don't know why, if he had nothing to hide, the n he shouldn't be, then again, I'm sure Serah has told horrors of me. The last person that made fun of my sister ended up with a broken leg, 7 stitches and had to eat meals through a straw. (True story)

"How old are you, exactly?" I asked.

"I'm 22." he said.

" How old were you when you met my sister?" I asked.

"I was about 18." he said

"You met my sister when she was..? 13?!" I said, raising an eye brow. He nods quickly. "And you got my sister pregnant when she was 16?" he nods slowly. I take a deep breath. "Do you drink? Smoke, anything I should worry about?" I asked, putting me elbows on the table and joined my fingers together.

"No, I hate the smell of a cigarette, and drugs aren't really my thing. My father died of an overdose, as for drinking… I only drink for parties, or to celebrate, and if I drink too much, I'll just get a massive migraine." he said. So far so good, he seems to be telling me the truth, at least he's being honest with me.

"I'm sorry for your lose." I said.

"It's alright, it happen along time." he muttered. I took my time, and breathed in calmly.

"Ok. Do you have a job?"

"Yes, even though it isn't much, it still helps for the house and to put food on the table."

"What do you do?"

"I'm a manager at a surf shop." I raise an eye brow.

" Do you plan on working there for the rest of your life?" I asked, lowering my hands to the table. He shakes his head slowly.

"I'm looking for a new job, one with better hours and pay… It's pretty hard, but I just cant give up. Not when I have Serah and Caleb to take care of and look after."

I nod, my face soften. I look directly at him.

"So far what I've heard today are good things. Now, I just hope your telling me the truth, cause if your not, karma is gonna kick you in the ass…" I lean closer towards him. "And I'll make sure of that." I said, glaring at him. "One last thing…" I muttered. He nods slowly. "If you dare to hurt my sister… I'll fucking kill you, with out hesitating… I don't care what excuses you have, I'll kill you without thinking it. You can bet on it."

After the nice discussion with Snow, me and Cloud have a walk in the garden… It was 40 degrees out, but since we both liked the cold, we didn't mind. We were close to each other and we held hands. The we went to the veranda and sat on one of the benches. He placed an arm around my shoulder and looks at me sweetly.

" I got you another Christmas present" he said sweetly, I blushed.

"But I didn't get you anything." I said low. He shakes his head slowly and smiles.

"You don't have to, having you by my side is the best thing I can have…" he whispered. My face soften and I smile at him. "I love you, Lightning…" he whispered close to my lips. My heart skips a beat. It was the first time he has ever said does words to me, and I felt so much joy when he said them.

"I love you too…" I whispered back, and he pressed his lips ever so gently agents mine. He caresses my knee gently and our kissed deepened. I let out a low moan, as he took me in his arms and placed me on his lap. I was facing him and I blushed madly as a felt something hard in between my legs, he was erect, and for me, after a soft little kiss. Pulling away from our kiss I smile at him. He blushed, knowing well that his erection was exposed.

"Maybe I do have a present for you…" I said. His blush deepen.

"And what would that be..?" he asked. I shake my head.

"You'll have to wait..!" I teased. He chuckles and pulls me closer in a hug.

"Alright..! And before I forget..!" he said he digs his hand in his black winter cloak, he took out a small, golden present box, with a red bow on it. I giggle.

"You really shouldn't have Cloud, after seeing my sister today, I think that's greatest present I've ever gotten…" I said softly.

"I couldn't help but get you something extra…" he said. I took the box and opened it, inside was a blue ruby, heart shaped diamonded, with a silver chain. I look at him and smile.

"It's beautiful Cloud, thank you…" I peck his lips. He smiled and helped me put the necklace on.

"Knock, knock!" shouted Vincent as he knocked a few times on one of the veranda's support pillars.

"Yes Vincent?" asked Cloud.

"Yuffie said that dinner is almost ready, and that you should all freshen up." he said.

"Alright, we'll be in, in a minute." he said. Vincent nods and goes inside the mansion.

After dinner, I decide to go in my old room and look for something _special _to wear tonight. I'll admit, I'm a bit nervous. I've never done anything like this with someone, but I'm willing to do this with Cloud. I love him dearly and with all my heart. I know this feels right, and even though I had my doubts about him, I'm glad I took a risk and fell in love. I've never been happier…

I went to me dresser and took out some Victorian secret, see through, blue, baby doll. It was the only sexy underwear I had. Yuffie gave this to me one night. When I first saw it, I was completely annoyed, but I never knew it would come in handy so soon! I then hear a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted, I hear the door open and close. I look back and see Yuffie. I hide the underwear back in the dresser and turn to her. "Yes Yuffie?" I asked her.

"I see that your ready!!!" She shouted with joy. I look at her awkwardly and raise and eye brow.

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"Your gonna have sex with Cloud tonight, aren't you, you naughty girl!" She giggled. I blushed red hot and glared at her.

"How in the name of fuck, do you know that!?" I asked, grunting. She smirked.

"Vincent over heard your little conversation in the veranda!" Her smirk grew wider. My eye began to twitch.

"Not a word Yuffie!" I grunted. She squeaked.

"Nyaaaaa!!! Its about time you two!" she shouted.

"Yeah, yeah! Now, can you leave, I-I need to get ready!" I blushed.

"Oh! I wanna help!" she squeaked.

"OUT!" I yelled. She pouted.

"Alright, alright! Stop your bitchen!" she muttered and left the room with a huge grin on her face.

Once Yuffie was gone, I put on my revealing outfit and put on a silky black robe, it was long enough to reach my knees, I was bear foot. Everyone had already gone to bed. Hopefully so did Yuffie and Serah. I tip-towed my way to the master bed room, down the hall to my right and slowly opened the door. When I go in, I hear the shower running, Cloud was taking a shower, and it was the perfect opportunity. I take off the robe, letting it fall to the floor and rushed my way to the king size bed. I lie down with my stomach on the bed, my legs crossed and up. I supported my head up with my arms and waited for him to come out of the shower. The water stopped. I took a deep breath and waited a little. He came out of the bathroom with only a towel around his waist. His strong chest was exposed, his masculine arms were wet, and so was his blond spikes. He gazed at me, like as if I were a peace of candy, just waiting to be eaten. And trust me, I was, despite the fact that I was a bit nervous.

"Is this really my present..?" he asked with a smirk. I giggled a little.

"Maybe…" I teased. I rolled on my side to reveal the rest of my exposed body. He eyed me, and made his way to the bed. He lets the towel drop to the floor, leaving himself naked before me. I blushed like a tomato, I roll on my back and let him get on top of me.

"Are you sure your ready for this..?" he asked. I nod slowly.

"I'm ready Cloud… If there's anyone that I want to lose my virginity with, its you." I whispered. His eyes open slightly wide. I blush more and so did he. He then smiles at me tenderly and leans down to kiss my lips.

"Tell me if you want to stop, I don't want to hurt you or make you feel weird." he whispered on my lips. I nod.

"Can yo turn the lights off..?" I said, he nods quickly. He gets up and turns the lights up and locks the doors. He rushed back to bed and got back on to of me.

"Ready..?" he asked softly.

"Yeah… I'm ready…" I whispered. He took my lips into a deep, and passionate kiss. I kissed back, his hand brushes lightly on my curves and the made its way up to my left breast, he started to caresses it lightly, I moaned. He then started to kiss my neck, and suckled a little, leaving marks, I painted, my legs spread willingly on they're own. His hands made it to the hook on my bra, that was on the front, and he unhooked it. He slides the straps down a little, enough to expose my breasts, he leans down and starts to lick my right nipple. I moaned loudly and my cheeks flushed He teased me more for a few minutes.

"Cloud… I cant take this anymore..! Make love to me…" I pleaded. He looks up and kisses my lips. His hands traveled down to my waist and slides off my panties, he also took off my bra completely, leaving me naked.

"I have to get you ready… So be patient." he whispered I nod. He then inserted a finger inside my entrance, I moaned loudly in ecstasy, he started to thrusts his fingers inside me.

"Oh Cloud…" I moaned. After a minute or so, he inserted the second, and then the third. I felt hot and with each thrust of his finger I moaned louder. He took out his fingers and replaced it with his hard erection. He slowly entered me.

"Ahhh… Cloud, you feel so good inside…" I moaned he slowly started to thrust in and out, I got inpatient and gripped his shoulders lightly. "Harder… Harder Cloud." I moaned He started to move faster and harder. I hear him grunt.

"Your so tight Light…" he moaned. He then hits a sweet spot inside me and I cried out.

"Right there, right there… It feels so good Cloud." I cried out, he did as I said, hitting that sweet spot over and over, leaving me almost screaming in ecstasy.

"Ahhh, ah,ah! Haah! Cloud! Cloud!" I shouted He moaned loudly as I felt my climax coming closer.

"I'm so close Cloud… ahh,ah! Harder, please..!" I moaned. He did as I said and I reached my orgasm and came. I felt Cloud's hot cum burst inside me with one final thrust. He then collapse beside me, panting and sweating. He took me in his arms and kissed my sweaty forehead. I snuggled in his chest, exhausted and sleepy.

"That was amazing…" he whispered, I smiled and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I open my eyes slowly and find myself in Cloud's arms, all snuggled and close to him… He was still sleeping, his face as always, gentle and innocent. I caresses his cheek and smile at him. His eyes then slowly open and he smiles.

"Good morning…" he whispered. He brushes a lock of my hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead.

"Mornin'…" I said. He kisses my lips gently, then it deepen into a passionate kiss. He caresses my neck and I cups his cheek. His hands travel down my body and to my waist, he press my body agents his. I let out a soft moan. We break the kiss, in need of air. His lips soon crashed on mine again and we continued to kiss.

Then, there's a nock on the door.

"Milord!" shouted one of the servants. Cloud pulled away very slowly and looks at the door.

"Yes!?" he shouted.

"Breakfast is served!" he said. Cloud sighs and looks at me with his sky blue eyes. I smile and lie my head on the fluffy pillow.

"I'm kind of hungry…" I purred with loving eyes. He sat up.

"We'll be right done!" he shouted. I sit up and lie my head agents his shoulder. He looks at me and holds my chin. "Let's get dress… I have some of your shorts in my drawer, and I'm sure I have something for you to wear as a shirt." he said sweetly. I nod.

"I want to take a shower first." I said. He nods and then smirked. He leaned closer to me and whispered.

"How about we shower together…" I blush, the thought of having Cloud's hot, and perfect and not to mention wet and warm body close to me as the water pours down on us is just so… Kinky… And I love it!? What has this man done to me, I would never do such things, and yet, I'm so exited when I get to do such activities with my lover, Cloud. I giggle and nod my head in a yes.

In the shower, we kissed each others lips, apparently, last night wasn't enough for him. My hip hurt like a mother fucker, and I was walking weirdly. Once we fish our make out, Cloud took a bath sponge , soaked in soap and water and started to clean my body gently.

"I've never done anything like this before with someone… Your really special to me…" he whispered in my skin. I smile and hug his neck.

"I love you…" I said softly to him.

After the bath, We got dress, he wore some pajama pants and his bath robe, while I used my black hot pants and one of his white working shirts. He loved seeing me in his cloth, he said that they made look small and cute. We went down stairs into the dining room, where and very happy Yuffie.

"Good morning!" she shouted with joy.

"Good morning Yuffie." said Cloud.

"Should I wake our guest up?" she asked.

" Should we Lightning?" he asked me.

"I don't see why not." I said. He nods.

"Ok then, I'll go wake them!" she said as she went upstairs. Me and Cloud sat down at the table, and started to eat. As always, all he was eating was some toast and coffee. I sigh.

"No more coffee… I want you to eat something that will actually fill you up!" I said. He looks at me and puts his coffee mug on the table.

" Well? If you want me to change my eating habits, what should I eat!?" he said curiously.

" Have some eggs and bacon, or maybe some French-toast!?" I said. He smiles and holds my hand.

"I'll try my best to eat better in the morning." he said. Yuffie came down and smile at us.

"They'll be down in a moment!" she said.

"Thank you Yuffie." I said.

A little while later, Serah, Snow and little Caleb came down stairs. I smile at them. (Except for Snow).

"Good morning!" said Serah.

"Good morning!" me and Cloud said at the same time. They all sat down and started to eat.

"Hey Lightning, do you guys have a cat in the mansion?" asked Serah.

"Not that I'm a wear of, why?!" I said, narrowing my eyes.

"We heard strange noises last night, I figured it must have of been some kind of house pet!" she said.

"Strange, we don't have any pets in the mansion, unless Yuffie has been keeping something from me!?" said Cloud..

"What kind of noises did you guys hear?" I asked.

"Sorta like strange moaning and hissing" said Snow.

"Yeah, I think it was coming from the room next to us." said Serah. Cloud shocked on his coffee and grunted. I blush and start rub my cheek nervously.

"Um? Well, I'm pretty sure that whatever it was, its gone!" I said, though, I was a bit shaky. I see Snow open his eyes wide, he stared at both me and Cloud blankly.

Oh shit…

"But I guess what ever it was will forever remain a mystery, right Snow!" I said glaring at him.

"uhhh..?" he went.

"Right!!!" I shouted, he nods quickly.

Later that afternoon, I sat in the veranda with a seat shirt and seat and some sweat pants. The temperature was a little warmer but still cold, witch I liked. I was still worried about Serah and her family, I know that Snow is a nice guy, but the job that he's working in, isn't enough to support a family. But what can I do?

I sigh, I hear foot steps in the snow and look over, only to see Cloud.

"You alright?" he asked as he walked into the veranda and sat next to me. I shake my head.

"I'm worried about my sister, her husband needs a better job, but I don't know if I can help?" I sigh, Cloud wraps an arm around me.

"Well, maybe I can help you, help your sister!" he said.

"How?!" I asked, as I look at him. He smiles.

"I can make him a supervisor in stoking." he said.

"You'd do that?" I asked. He nods his head in a yes. I kiss his cheek and snuggle in his chest. "Thanks…" I whisper. He caresses my shoulder and kisses the top of my head.

"I'd do anything for you…" he said.

**I'm sorry for not being able to update so quickly! I have finals at my school and was kindy busy! Anyways, I want at least three more reviews on this chapter or I wont continue it! Thanks for reading and for reviewing! **

**~ Sakura Walker. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

Cloud was out at working at the office, I drove Serah and her family to the airport. As Snow took out the luggage from the trunk, I held the steering wheel tightly and took a deep breath. I was leaving my little sister again, I didn't want to see her go, but I know she's strong enough to handle what ever the world threw at her, and she has Snow to help her out. I'm glad.

I get out of the car with a envelop in my hand and walk towards Snow and Serah.

"Snow!" I said. He turned to look at me.

"Yes Lightning?!" he said. I took a deep breath.

"I forgot to give you a Christmas present… I hope you don't mind it's a bit late…" I muttered. His eyes narrow a bit and his face showed that he was curious.

"A present?! For me?!" he said confused. I nod my head and gave him the envelop., he took it from my hand and opened it. He took out the peaces of paper that were inside and read them. His eyes widen a little and he read faster. He looks up at me as he grips the peace of paper. Serah looks at the paper, trying to read what it said.

"You got me a job..?" he said low. I nod.

"I'm doing it for the sake of Serah and Caleb! And I figured you needed some help." I said.

"Thank you, so much! " he shouted and hugged me tightly. I froze and felt the oxygen in my lungs go away. He was huge, it felt like I was eaten, yet, he was as gentle as a kitten, I smile and pat his back as I slowly hugged him back.

"Take care of her…" I whispered in hiss ear. He pulls away with a smile.

"You should get going, call sometime Serah." I said, looking at my sister. She nods.

Once I was home, I started to hear yelling. I put my coat in the closet and head into the kitchen. A woman with dark chocolate hair, dark eyes, and fake breast stared at me. She wore and elegant red shirt, and black winter coat, with a black skirt, some skin colored stocking and black high heals.

"So you're the new whore Cloud wants to fuck with!" she said as she placed her hand on her waist. I narrow my eyes and glare at her.

"And just what hell is that suppose to mean?!" I said. Yuffie came up to me.

"Please ignore Tifa her Light, she's just pisst that she couldn't get a hold of Cloud's money!" Said Yuffie, as she also glared at her.

"You know damn well I loved him, and the only reason he dumped me is because he use me for sex! So once he fucks the shit out of this girl, he'll kick her to the curve! Just like me!" she smirked, I arch eye brow and chuckle. Her smirked went away and she stared at me with anger.

"What's so funny!?"

"Your so pathetic! Why the hell are you here anyways!" I said She snarled.

"I'm here to get my clothing from the guest room! Now if you don't mind!" She said, she pushed her my shoulder with hers and headed up stairs. I bit my lower lip, how I wanted to hit her. But I didn't want to get Cloud or anyone else in trouble, and this bitch isn't really worth my time!

A while later, she took a suit case of clothing and headed down stairs, she went threw the door, I followed, I stopped at the door and leaned agents the door frame. I cross my arms and glare at her as she place her things inside a silver, 2010 Mercedes convertible. She looked backed at me.

"Leave him while you still have your dignity! He'll just use you for sex! Once you fuck, he'll kick you to the curve!!!" she yelled as she got in the car. I smirk.

"Who says I haven't fucked!" I yelled back at her. She glared at me, she bit her lips and slammed her car door and drove off, I went back inside and closed the door behind me. I took a deep breath and headed up stairs to take a shower.

I went into the master bed room and started to strip, I got in the bathroom and in to the shower. I took a nice warm shower and washed my hair. I then got out and put on a red T-shirt and some sweat pants, I then lie on the king size bed and rest my head on the pillow. I close my eyes slowly and drifted into a sleep.

When I awoke, I hear the shower running, Cloud was home. That made me happy, I sat up and stretched. The water stops, Cloud then came out with a towel around his waist, he was still a little wet, his spikes were down a bit. I smile at him, he smiled back and went over to kiss my lips gently.

"I heard that my ex came over here…" he muttered.

"Yeah, she was talking a lot a bull shit… but I know better than to believe her…" I said low.

"I'm glad you trust me." he said with a smile.

" I know that you wont only use me for pleasure… I see the truth in your eyes when you say _I love you _to me…" my face soften. He caresses my cheek tenderly and looks into my eyes as I look into his.

"I couldn't do something like that to you…" he paused. "You're the best thing that's happen to me…" he whispered. I smile at him. " I love you Light." he said softly.

"I love you too…" I said.

He kissed my lips and slowly got on top of me as I slowly laid down on the bed. Our kiss grew more passionate, he brushes his hand up my T-shirt and started to caresses my breast. I moan softly as we still kissed. He took my T-shirt off and started to kiss my neck and suckled a little. I moan more, his hands traveled my curves. I pant.

"Your beautiful Lightning…" he whispered on my skin. His kisses traveled down to my belly button, and he swirled his tongue around it. I moan and tangle my fingers in his still wet spikes. He slowly slides my pants off, I wasn't wearing any underwear, and Cloud kept kissing down until he reached my womanhood. He slowly started to suck on my cilt, I moan louder and threw my head back.

" Aahh! Cloud…" I panted. He dips his tongue into my entrance and pulled it in and out slowly. I moaned louder and gripped his hair.

"Ohh… More, More…!" I moaned. He then started to swirl his tongue on my cilt and suck on it. I thrust my hips into his mouth, wanting more and wanting so badly to climax. I was so wet and tight, I could hardly stand it.

"So hot… Oh,, oh god, C-Cloud… " I moan louder. I gasp loudly and let out a long and loud moan as I finally climaxed and let Cloud lick my juices. He got closer to my face and kissed my lips, gently pushing his tongue into my mouth and I tasted myself. He pulls away and pulls me in a warm embrace as he pulled the sheet over us to cover our exposed bodies. I look up to him with shy eyes.

"Your still hard…" I said low, a little embarrassed as well as my cheeks flush a red like tone. He kisses my forehead and smiles.

" All I want right now is to have you close to me." he whispered. I kiss his jaw and snuggle in his chest. He ran the tip of his fingers on my arm, it tickled a little and made feel sleepy. He kissed my noise and rested his forehead agents mine as we both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks before New Years, me and Cloud got ready for a party in the city, I wore a tight black dress with dressy black heals. My hair was down and I had some eye-liner and mascara on. I look over and see Cloud looking at himself in the mirror as he adjusted his blue tie to his black tux. I smile and walk over to him

"You look handsome." I said as I hugged his arm. He looks at me and smiles.

"And you also look amazing…" he said, he hugged my waist and kissed my lips. I sigh.

" Must we really go to this party?" I asked. He nods.

" Rufus may seem rude and mean, but he means well. Plus he invited me, what would others say if I didn't go?" he said, I arch an eye brow.

"And why should you care what others think of you?" I said.

"I don't! But I rather not start rumors or be rude." he said, I sigh again.

" Just for an hour, and then we leave! Promise?" I said and he nods as he chuckles.

"Let's get going, our driver is waiting." he said as he took me by the arm and lead me down stairs.

The drive wasn't short, but it wasn't long either! Once we were dropped off at a fancy hotel, we go in and through the lobby. We go into an elevator and get to 19th floor. The place was beautiful, it had classic music playing, waiters serving wine or Champaign, people danced to the music as others talked in the side, there were windows in the left side of the room, they were really big with red curtains and had an amazing view of outside. I took a deep breath.

"Relax, one hour, just like I promised." he said, I smile and lie my head agents his shoulder.

"Cloud! I'm glad you could make it!" said a male voice.

Both me and Cloud look over and see Rufus Shin-ra walk towards us. He wore a white tux with a black tie, and black elegant shows. He shakes Cloud's hand and direct his gaze at me.

"You must be Lightning!-- I've heard wonders from Cloud!" he said as he took my hand and kissed it. I pull it away and pretend to scratch my neck.

"That's nice." I said. He smirked. And looks at Cloud.

"Please enjoy the party! I'll be around if you need anything" he said, both me and Cloud, Cloud nod. Rufus leaves.

"Now that he's gone, let's just enjoy ourselves.' said Cloud. I sigh.

"Why do I get the feeling it's going to be a long night!" I said, mostly to myself. He chuckles.

"Like I said, just one hour and we can go home… Where we can do something I know you'll like…" he purred and he pull me in a tight embrace and smirked at me. I chuckle.

"I like the sound of that" I purred back and kiss his lips gently.

"in the mean time, let's just enjoy ourselves…" he said sweetly, he took my hand and pulled me lightly to the dance floor.

"Cloud, I cant dance…" I said as my cheeks flush lightly. He chuckles, and held me in a very close embrace, he took my hand in a dance position and we slowly stepped to the melody of the soft and slow music. I smiled and laid my head agents his chest and took in his sent. He laid his chin agents the top of my head.

"I love you…" he said low. I look up and he looked down at me. He leans slowly and kissed my lips lightly.

"I love you too…" I whispered close to his lips as he pulls away. He smiles and brushed his cheek lightly agents mine. My heart started to beat fast, my mind turned to mush and I melted in his arms. I've never felt this way for anyone… Only he was capable of turning me soft and at times lost. I will never let him go, I want to e with him until I die and if possible for all eternity… I feel like reality has chartered, and that I'm in my own world were nothing could possibly go wrong. I'm deeply and strongly in love with Cloud Strife.

After the song ended, we headed towards the window and looked at the view. Cloud held me by the waist from behind and laid his chin agents my shoulder.

"Cloud!" I heard a male voice shout. We both look over, a man with black raven hair, sky blue eyes, a 'x' shaped scar on his left cheek, he wore a tux with a red tie, he had a woman beside, she had light green eyes, long light-brown hair, she wore pink bow on the back of her hair as her hair was loose, and she wore a pink dress with some cleavage and with elegant heals.

"Zack, I'm happy to see you here!" said Cloud. The man that responded to the name 'Zack' smiles. "It's nice to see you as well Aerith, you look lovely." he added. The woman smiled too.

" And who is this young woman?" she asked.

"This is Lightning, she's my date and…" he blushed. She giggles.

"What ever happen to Tifa?" Zack asked. I roll my eyes and Cloud cleared his throat. "I see. Well Lightning, it's nice to meet you, my name is Zack, and this is my wife, Aerith." he said. I smile politely.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said.

"How long have you guys known each other?" asked Aerith.

"About a month and a half, but it seems much more than that…" said Cloud.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad your finally in a good relationship Cloud!" said Zack, Cloud's cheeks flush in embarrassment.

"So, how's the flower shop Aerith?" asked Cloud as he tried to changed the subject.

"Very well! I'm arranging some roses for a wedding for this week end. I hope the bride likes them when she see's them tomorrow!" she said.

"Your flowers make everyone smile Aerith, you know that!" said Zack as her puts and arm around her.

"We should get going, come by sometime Zack!' said Cloud, Zack nods.

"Will do!" he said.

We said our good byes and headed towards the exit. Cloud bumped into a man and turned to look at him.

'Oh, I'm so--" the man turned towards Cloud and held a gun at his face. I froze and held Cloud closer. I hear shouting and panicking.

"Where is Rufus Shin-ra? That bastard is going to pay for what he did!" said the man that held the gun.

"I don't know where he is… Please, just put the gun dow--"

"Don't give me that bull shit!" the man yelled.

"I'm right here!" shouted Rufus. The man turned to him and loaded the gun. Cloud grabs the man's hand and pulled it down, I hear three gun shots and I screamed Cloud's name on the top of my lungs. That's when people started to run towards the exit and security came running I, they pulled me back and away from Cloud, I yelled louder and struggle to get free and run towards Cloud. Tears formed in my eyes as I yelled more and louder. I was able to be released for a split minute that when I fell and both my heals broke from my shoes. I was then pulled again in a tight hold and pulled towards the exit.

I was then pulled to the lobby and forced to be seated in one of the sofas.

"What's going to happen to Cloud! Is he alright!" I yelled.

"maim, please clam down, we called the police and an ambulance, they're on they're way!" said one of the guards.

"Where's Cloud, please tell me he's alright!" I yelled as I let out a sod.

"We're trying our best to help him with his wounds--"

"What wounds, he's hurt, take me to him! Please!" I yelled louder.

As time passed, my heart felt like it was falling into a black pit of agony and despair. My tears did nothing but make me look weak, I was broken.

…I was defenseless and unable to do anything yet again…


	11. Chapter 11

The paramedics rushed through the lobby and quickly up stairs, I tried to follow, but the guards and police officers didn't let me. One of the paramedics offered me a phone, so I could call a close relative, I took it and called the mansion quickly, hoping that Yuffie would answer fast.

"Hello?" said Yuffie's.

"Y-Yuffie! Cloud's been shot!" I yelled as sods escaped my throat.

"What?- Whoa! Slow down, what do you mean shot!" she panicked.

"A-A man…! He rushed into the party asking for Rufus, he pulled out a gun..! And cloud got in the way! I don't know if he's alright or not!" I cried out.

"I'll be right over!" she shouted.

"They're taking cloud to the hospital! Please hurry!" I said as tears ran down my chin.

"Witch hospital?" she asked.

"I… I don't know..!" I sobbed.

"Ok, just try to relax ok, and ask one of the medics, I'll be right over in the city, ok!" she said.

"O-ok…" I said softly as I took a deep breath and tried to regain control over myself, I look up to one of the medics. "Excuse me, which hospital shall my… My boyfriend shall be taken to?" I asked as I took deep breaths.

"He shall be taken to St. Minerva hospital maim…" the medic said in a soft voice, perhaps he wanted to clam me down as much as Yuffie wanted to.

"St. Minerva Yuffie… You know where it is?" I said in the small phone.

"Yes, don't worry, I'm on my way!" she said.

"Alright then…." I said as I hanged up. I ran my hand through my hair and shut my eyes tight. I could feel more tears forming in my eyes, I tried my hardest to hold them back, I wanted to see him so badly…

To see his smile, his beautiful eyes that look at me tenderly and to hear his husky loving voice that makes my heart sing. I wanted to see the man I love and the man that has changed me so much…

I saw the paramedics rush him over to an ambulance, I follow with my heels in my hands.

"Cloud!" I shouted I a panicky tone. His eyes were close and he didn't move, that made me panic even more. One of the other paramedics come over to me and hold me back, I struggle to keep up and I extend my neck to take another good look at Cloud, sadly I failed.

"Maim, please, let us do our work!' said the female paramedic. I glare at her with anger.

"I want to be with him, What if he… he dies and I'm not there to be with him in his last moments!" I yelled loudly.

"Maim, please calm down… If you wish, you may accompany him in the ambulance, but you need to relax!' she said. I nod my head quickly and take a deep breath. As I head into the back of the ambulance with Cloud and sit next to him and hold his hand tightly. His right side was covered in blood I feel tears falling down my cheeks, my shoulder tensed and I held his hand tighter.

Once we arrived at the hospital, they took Cloud in for surgery as soon as possible, I waited anxiously in the waiting room, my eyes where heavy and my feet hurt. I was alone in the waiting room, it was quiet, and that didn't help my sleepiness. I hear the exit slide open and I quickly look over and see Yuffie. I stand up and she rushed over to me. She pulled me in a tight and warm embrace.

"Have you heard anything yet?" she asked. I shake my head into a no and she sighs. "I'm sure he'll be fine. We just need to be patient." she sighs again and I nod. We sat down together and that's when a doctor came out.

"Mrs. Strife!" he called as he looked at me, I blushed and stepped to him.

" I'm not married to him but I… umm?" I said awkwardly. He smiles and nods.

"Well then maim, Mr. Strife is on the way to recovery, thankfully he didn't suffer any permanent damage, nothing was broken either. He's resting in a private room, the bullets were removed successfully." he said. I sighed in relief, and relax a bit.

"May I see him?" I asked.

"Yes, he should be waking up from the anesthesia." he said, I nod.. I follow him towards Cloud's room, once we stopped and entered a private room and saw Cloud snuggled and tucked into a hospital bed. I rush over to him and smile, I kiss his cheek and run my hand on his blond spikes. I hear the door close and notice that I was alone with him. Suddenly I hear a low moan come from Cloud. I turn to him again and see him opens his eyes slowly. I smile.

"Where…? What?" he moaned.

"Your in a room, at the hospital…" I whispered and took his hand.

" Oh…?" He muttered. I kiss his lips gently, he took my cheek in his palm, I the pull away slowly and look at his eyes. "I'm sorry if I scared you…" he said. I let out a sigh.

"Just don't do it again." I said. He smiled.

"I promise I wont, ok…" He said low. I sit beside him and lie my head lightly on his shoulder.

"Yuffie is out side… I called her as soon as everything happened." I said to him. He laid his head on my chest and placed his arms on my waist.

"Get some sleep ok.. Your probably tired…" he said. I nod my head, he slowly moved to the other side to the bed leaving me some pace, I smile weakly and close me eyes as I feel his breath, breathing on my skin as I drifted in a deep sleep.

_**Sorry for not updating! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**~Love Sakura Walker!**_


	12. Chapter 12

I'm ever so sorry for the longest wait ever in fucking history! But I have finally done it! A new and last chapter! I know ya' bitches have been dieing for this chapter to be posted, here it is, I hope you all like it! PLEASE R&R! Thanks!

Nothing ever went according to plan in my life, then again. Life it self is never planed. But I never waited for something like this to happen to me! What is it that I'm talking about you ask?

…Love, of course…

I never expected it to happen so soon and so fast. Life is full of surprises, and only the best know how to deal with it.

Waking up on this February morning I headed to the shower. I washed myself, got dressed, got some coffee, and headed to the office. Regular routine… As I sat on my office with my reading glasses on, my blazer on my chair and my face berried on mountains of paperwork, my dear friend Zack walks into my office.

"Morning'!" he greeted with a bright smile.

"Hello Zack." I said, not really caring if he heard me or not as I tried to concentrated on my work.

"Has anyone ever told you, you work too hard?" he said as he sat on my desk.

"More then I can count…" I muttered as I kept me eyes on my paper work. He slapped the papers out of my hands "Zack!" I shouted as I narrow my eyes at him.

"You work too damn hard!" he said with a hard face and his tone of voice was husky. I remain silent and stare at him, knowing Zack, every time he gets like this, it means I'm in trouble. "Cloud, do you have any idea what day it is?" he said. I tiled my head a bit.

"Monday?" I questioned. He rolls his eyes at me and got up from my desk.

"Valentines day!" he yelled as he through his arms in the air. I arch an eye brow.

"And?" I said.

"What the hell do you mean 'and'?" he shouted. I roll my eyes and go back to my paper work.

"This is a stupid conversation…" I sigh.

"Cloud! Do you even have anything planed for Lightning!" he yelled as he took the paper work off my hands and slammed it on the desk.

'"Look! I forgot alright! I'll finish some paper work now and head back home, are you satisfied now?" I said.

"Now you march your pale white CEO ass out through that door right now!" he shouted as he pointed at the door.

"Let me finish first!" I said as I go back to the paper work on my desk.

"Now Cloud!" he shouted

"Wait!" I yelled.

"I mean it man!" he yelled.

"Ok, I'll be done soon!" I shouted.

"Cloud!' he shouted.

"Wait!" I yelled. He then took the peaces of paper work I had in my hands and shoved it into his mouth, he gagged as he tried to chew the peaces of paper. I narrow my eyes at him.

"Your done! Now get the fuck out!" he managed to say with a mouth full of paper. I sigh heavily and got up from my chair, grabbing my blazer and puting it on. My secretary named Carly knocked on my office door and lets herself in.

"Mr. Strife, your meeting is in half an hour!" she said.

"I'm going to have to cancel Carly, please move it to another date if you can. I'm going home for the day." I said. She nods.

"Very well sir! Oh, before I forget, you said you were going to give me my pay check today before you leave! Can I please have it sir!" she said politely. I glance over at Zack, he was taking out the peaces of paper out of his moth.

"You don't mind it being in saliva, do you?." I said. She also glances over at Zack, she crossed her arms and glared at him. Zack only gave her an awkward smile.

"Sorry?" he said.

"Tch!" was her only response.

"I'll have your pay check by tomorrow, no worries!" I said. And with that, I left.

When I arrived to my home, everything was quiet, I hanged my blazer in the coat closet and headed up stairs quickly. I went into the master and found Lightning still asleep. I look at the clock on the night stand, it read 10:30 am. I sit beside her and kiss her soft cheek lightly.

"Good morning…" she muttered. I smile, how could I have not know she was awake.

"Good morning." I said. She smiled.

"What are you doing home?" she asked.

"It's Valentines day, and I wanted to make it special for you and me…" I said softly. She smiled and hooked her arms around my neck.

"Well, how about sex… And more sex…." she pulls me down in a short and hot kiss. "And more sex" she moaned on my lips. I chuckle lightly and crawl on top of her, kissing her lips softly and sweet. She ran her hands to my abs to my shoulder and neck. I kissed her lips with a sweet passion that seemed to have made her melt like butter.

"How about dinner, then sex, and sex…?" I smirk. She giggles.

"Your always spoiling me, how about we go somewhere less expensive!" She said I tilted my head and stare at her.

"Where would you like to go?" I ask. She pouted her lips and looked upwards, she remain silent as she thought.

"Well..? There is this place I like! Its in town, we could go there if you want" she smiles.

" Oh, what kind of restaurant is it?" I ask.

" It's a grill and bar! You'll like it!" she said brightly. I nod.

"Ok, we'll go later tonight!" I smile.

I wore a black buttoned shirt, some black jeans, some shoes and my silver wolf earrings. I put some cologne on and walk over to the bathroom. Lightning wore a red short dress, some high black heels and her hair was down.

" All dolled up." I smirked. She turns to face me and rolls her eyes.

"Back then, I didn't doll myself up as much as I do for you when I dated other men." She smiles.

"I guess that means I'm special!' I said.

'"Yes, you really are." She said softly as she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my lips.

" I'm glad!' I smiled.

"Well, lets get going then. I don't want to wait much longer to get into those tight jeans of your's..!" She purred as she lightly grabbed my crotch. I unconsciously let out a soft moan.

"Yes, yes, we'll have enough time for that." I chuckled as I pull her hand away.

Once we pulled up to the bar, we went in and got our drinks. I has ordered glass of whisky, Lighting had a beer.

"So, what's so special about this bar that you wanted to come over here on valentines day?" I asked.

"Nothing really, its just a regular old bar." she answered.

"Why come here on valentines day again!" I said as I took a zip from my glass. She chuckles.

"Well I hate it when you spoil me, and I thought it be special if we went somewhere normal on our first valentines day." she smiles. I took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Ok then, I wont spoil you tonight, if that's what you want." I smiled.

A while later, we had already eaten, and had our drinks. I had some vodka, tequila, red whine, and some premium beer, while Lightning only had juice and a single beer. The alcohol was getting to my head, my vision was foggy and I didn't know half the things I was saying.

"Cloud… your drunk, we should get home."

"It's our night to have fun…"

"Yes well, we can have fun at home."

"Light! Wait, wait..!"

"C'mon Cloud…"

"I love you!"

"And I love you."

"I really love you!'

"So do I Cloud."

"No but… I really fuckin love you!"

"Oh Cloud…"

Before I knew it, I was shoved into a car. I couldn't tell who's car was it! Maybe it was mine?

"Put your seatbelt on!"

"Where is the damn thing?"

"Here, let me help!"

After a long and woozy drive, we headed up some stairs. Wait! Stairs? Where the fuck am I?

"Lightning? Lightning!"

"I'm right here Cloud."

My stomach felt like it was being twisted in many directions. I felt nauseous and very dizzy.

"I'm gonna barf!" I shouted. I then vomited somewhere I don't even know. I was on my knees and I held myself agents Lightning.

"Easy..!" I hear Lightning say softly. I vomited again. About a few minutes later, stopped. "Lets get you in the shower and off to bed." said Lightning.

"What about sex?"

"Not tonight Cloud, your very drunk."

"B-But you said you couldn't wait!"

"Well know I can!"

'"But now I'm horny!"

"We'll deal with that later! You need to get into bed as soon as possible."

My body hung over Lightning's as we stud in the hot shower bare, I could barely stand, I still had no idea where the hell I was and I was hard!

"I love you!"

"And I love you too Cloud."

"I fuckin love you Light, I could fuck you senseless right now if I could get my legs fucking working!"

"I bet you would."

Before I knew it, I was clothed and in bed I felt Lightning lie beside me and wrap her arms around me. She was warm, and smelled heavenly.

"I love you…"

"I love you too… Now go to sleep…"

"Light, I love you… I adore you…! I would marry you."

"Cloud?"

" I would marry you…"

The light hits my eyes, causing me grunt heavily and opening my eyes. I find myself in my bedroom, Lightning laid beside me. I it up, my head was pounding in pain, I felt awful.

"What the hell; happen last night?" I asked myself.

"Your up…" I look over and see Lightning smiling at me as she laid agents her pillow.

"Yeah? How drunk was I?' I asked. She chuckled.

"Lets see, you could barely speak, when we got home you barfed in the toilet, you didn't want to stand when we got in the shower, and in bed…" she paused. "You said that you adore me and that you wanted to marry me…" she smiles. My cheeks heated up, I only stared at her silently with a blank expression.

"I said that?" I asked. She nods.

"I knew you wouldn't remember…" she sighs.

"I don't, but…" I pause and look into her blue eyes. I could tell she was disappointed and sad I sigh heavily. "Lightning, even if I could remember or if I weren't drunk, I would still want you to marry me…" I said truthfully. Her eyes brighten as did her whole face. She stared at me with amazement.

"Cloud..? Are you proposing to me?" she said softly. My whole face was flushing as I nod.

"I guess I am…" I said. Lightning smiled, her cheeks were red and her eyes watered a bit.

"Whoa, umm…?" she paused. "Cloud… Yes, I will marry you…" she said sweetly. I smiled at her, I leaned down and kissed her lips lightly and tenderly as I brushed the tip of my fingers on her smooth skin.

" I love you…" I whispered.

"I know…" she said softly as she kissed my lips forcefully and with lust.

**3 years later…**

Everything was quiet as I sat beside the fire place in my studies, my face was berried in some paper work. Before I knew it I hear a loud cry. I know where its coming from… Across the hall from my studies, I got up, walk out and enter the room. My sweet little daughter sat in her crib, she looked up at me with her big blue eyes, her pinkish hair hung over her forehead and her rosy lips pouted.

"What's wrong my little Madison?" I asked as I smiled down at her and pick her. I hold her in my arms, she was so tiny and gentle, it made me widen my smile. She laid agents my chest and looks up, I look down at her. She giggles softly as I kiss her forehead.

" She woke?"

I turn around and see Lightning, she leaned agents the door frame and she smiled softly at both of us.

"Yeah, she started to cry." I said. Lightning walks over and Took her in her arms.

"I know that you don't want daddy to work Madison but he has to." said Lightning in a playful tone as she held our daughter in the air and smiled. I stare at them both…

My life has never been the same since these two lovely girls have entered my life… I love them both to death, I don't know what the hell I would do if I lost either on of them. They're my world!

"Let's get her to bed…" I muttered. Lightning nods and sat on the rocking chair as she laid Madison in her arms. She softly hummed to her, I was beside them and stare as Madison fell into slumber.

"There we go…" said Lightning as she took Madison and placed her in her crib. She tucked her in and sighed blissfully. I took her thin waist in my arms and kissed her cheek lightly, then gazed at our small daughter with a soft smile.

" I love you…" I whispered in her hear, she turns to kiss my lips gently.

"And I love you…" she smiled brightly.

Nothing ever went according to plan in my life, then again. Life it self is never planed. But I never waited for something like this to happen to me! What is it that I'm talking about you ask?

…Love, of course…

**The end…!**

**I hope you all enjoyed it! Please Review! Ok, I'm sorry for the wait, I did my best and I hope you all loved it! Bye-Bye! **


End file.
